Betrayal
by ice krystahl
Summary: A collaboration. Sanzo had let on Goku for the wrong reasons, and Goku will seek for something for the wrong reasons as well. S/G
1. one

A/N:  
  
Ice krystahl: Hello, minna-san!! I'm back!  
  
Aki Rei: Who says you're back? We're doing this together, remember?  
  
Ice krystahl: Whatever. We're doing collaboration.  
  
Aki Rei: Duh.  
  
Ice krystahl: Urusai. *whacks her head with a fan* I'm trying to explain here. It's a Sanzo/Goku ficcie, as you can see. Well, truth is I love Sanzo and she happens to love Goku. And...  
  
Aki Rei: Whatever. Let's get on with the fic!  
  
Ice krystahl: Wait! I'm not done yet!  
  
Aki Rei: *gets the paper fan and whacks her this time. Ice krystahl landed somewhere far away.* LOL.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
BETRAYAL  
  
These past few days were, no doubt the best time of my life. Sanzo's been very nice to me and I have a very vague feeling that he might share my feelings about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shifted my position at the back of the jeep to get a better view of Sanzo sitting in front of me. He had his eyes, which were the most heavenly purple I've ever seen, covered by his blond hair which looks like the sun to me. I sighed dreamily as I recalled the day before and days before that.  
  
  
  
  
  
We stopped at this town, which was celebrating a feast of some sort. We were lucky, really, since everything was free and the foods were absolutely delicious. They said that the feast was in thanksgiving for the god who blessed their land bountiful. So we rested at the inn, ate to our hearts content and roamed around afterwards in our own separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
One peculiar thing about that day though, was that Sanzo and Hakkai had not exchanged a single word that day. I shrugged the thought away as it doesn't concern me. My head was filled with thoughts of how to confess my feelings to Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been holding back because of the fear of rejection. Not that I was afraid to get swatted with that deadly fan of his, you know. But that day, with no particular reason at all, I felt brave and confident enough to face the situation. It was either I confess and be loved back or I confess and be rejected. Maa, I think it's okay if I go either way. At least I have told him about how I feel and I could move on after that, even though I would move on with permanent head damage by all those fan-swatting I was sure to get.  
  
  
  
  
  
So I roamed around the place, finding a suitable gift for Sanzo. The gift idea was a stroke of genius, even if I do say so myself. I've learned from Gojyo that it's always best to get a present for someone who you really like. I walked and walked around the town square browsing through numerous and numerous of gift items. Not one appealed to me. Actually there were about a dozen items I'd like for myself, like that dozen buns priced for one or that stackable plastic containers that could be filled with many, many foods, but I haven't found anything for Sanzo. I mean, would I dare give him a brand new fan or a lifetime supply of cigarettes and newspaper? My legs are getting heavy and I swear I couldn't move another inch when I spotted Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo had sat down on a park bench, looking forlornly at the setting sun. I was surprised because he doesn't act that way ever. Well, he could've, but I know he'll mope around in private. Not like this. So I walked towards him entranced.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo?" I ask him softly while I lay my hand in his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want saru?" He asked gruffly as he slapped my hands away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" I persisted as I sat down beside him. He pulled a cigarette from his robe and lighted it. He put it in his mouth and took a long drag, inhaling the light blue smoke that came from the cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't need your concern saru, now go away." He said rudely as he turned his back on me. Like I said I was feeling bold and brave so I put my hands yet again on his shoulder to shake him slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! That's rude! I was just asking you if you're okay. Am I not allowed to fuss over you? You're my savior and I just want to repay you." I said to him, hoping he'd listen to me. Suddenly his shoulders tensed at my touch and he jerked away from me standing rigidly. I waited for him to look at me or say something, anything. But no, he was looking at somewhere in particular. I followed his gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was looking directly at a passing Hakkai and Gojyo, the two of them were laughing happily. Hakkai was holding an enormous brown paper bag which is obviously for our journey. I frowned. Nothing really was wrong with the picture, except that Gojyo isn't anywhere chasing around the village ladies. Is the gap between Hakkai and Sanzo so big then, that at the mere sight of Hakkai, Sanzo will go ballistic? I raised my eyebrows questioningly to no one in particular, since Sanzo still had his back on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few moments, our two companions got out of sight and finally, Sanzo sat down back again, all exhausted. I inch closer to him, hoping I'd get something from him this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo? Did you and Hakkai have a fight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iie."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why are you looking at him that way? It was as if you are mad at him or something." Sanzo looked at me straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wasn't looking at them. I didn't even spot them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I was certain..." Sanzo put his hand on my head and I stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't see them, ok? Now what were you talking about?" I averted my gaze and blushed slightly. I was completely thrown out when we, I mean I, spotted Hakkai and Gojyo. I didn't even know what I was talking last about.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Saru? Don't tell me you forgot what you were talking about?" Sanzo asks me disbelievingly as he lounged comfortably back on the bench.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not that." I replied lamely. He took another long drag from his cigarette before butting it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If not that, then what is it? Don't tell me you've gotten all shy and all that crap." He said sarcastically. I had to smile a little bit. Of course, me, Son Goku, had never been shy. It was one word that doesn't even exist in my dictionary. So the mere thought of me being shy is absurd. But that is what I might be feeling right now. I sighed to myself distressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo must've felt impatient because he stood up and smirked at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be back at the inn. If you remembered what you want to talk to me about, you know where to find me." He turned his back on me and started to walk away. For me it was now or never. I had to tell him right now, or else I may not be able to do so anymore. My love will forever be unrequited. So I found my voice and shouted after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! Ano... suki da." Sanzo turned around his eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you say saru?" I gathered all the courage I had within me to repeat what I had just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said, I love you." I looked up at him imploringly my golden eyes gleaming with hope. Sanzo just shook his head. A mere trace of a smile was on his face. He went at my side and patted my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku." He whispered one last time before he left me, completely flabbergasted. I don't know what to make of it at first but from the days that followed, it must be something good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo had not hit me with his fan; he let me eat all the food I want and he continued to talk to me. If he rejected me, then he wouldn't be talking to me like this anymore. So I kept my hopes up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo caught me staring at him from Hakuryu's side mirror and smiled. I smiled back feeling victorious. I swear I could leap from joy at that time but considered the fact that Gojyo was beside me sleeping. The ero kappa had also been nice to me these days. It was either he was up to no god or he had a favor for me to do. Either way, I know it was no good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, I felt the hairs on my back stand up and I know someone is staring at me. I looked around and found no one. We were at the middle of nowhere, literally, and people were sparse at this side of the planet. Surprisingly, I found out that it was Hakkai who was looking at me crossly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of all the times we've spent together, I can honestly say that I've never seen him mad, unless you count that time when somebody tried to burn Hakuryu down. And now he's acting like he's mad at me. And for no reason at all, too! He must've seen me because he dropped his gaze and turned it back on the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something wrong Hakkai?" I asked him. He smiled. But it was kind of strained to me though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I was just checking if we had company at the back." I looked behind us. What is Hakkai talking about? As I've already mentioned, we are in the middle of the desert and people were sparse. Meaning it'd be close to impossible to see another kind of transportation roaming around. I just shrugged. No point in arguing with him. He was, after all, the smartest of us.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we close to town yet, Hakkai?" I asked again as I felt my stomach growl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll reach one before sun set."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sun set? But its midday! I'm hungry!!" Then the miracle of all miracle happened. Sanzo handed me a bun and I stared at it as if it was poisoned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? I thought you were hungry?" Sanzo asks me his brows knitted in concern. I smiled genkily and glomped on it. Who am I to distrust Sanzo? I trust him with all my heart; he probably took pity on me or what. I ate it happily as Sanzo resume reading his newspaper. I felt the hairs at my neck stand yet again and I looked at the mirror. Hakkai was looking at me creepily again!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is there something on my face Hakkai?" I ask him nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. Sorry." He resumed driving again but he was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and his knuckles had turned white already.  
  
  
  
  
  
We finally reached town. It was a gloomy place and about only ten people resided in it. There was no inn whatsoever. We got lucky when one of the residents took pity on us and offered us a sleeping place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Although it wasn't as good as Hakkai's cooking, they fed us with what they have and gave us futons to sleep to at their living room. We were asleep in no time as we were really tired about the long journey here. Add the fact that the dessert had been scorching hot and dusty. I was in dreamland as soon as my back made contact with my own futon.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was jerked back to my senses when I felt something bust my belly. My first thought was that an enemy attacked. I looked around and found out that Sanzo and Hakkai were missing. I was downright panicking when I spotted Gojyo still sleeping serenely and had his feet resting on my stomach. Aha! That ero kappa kicked me! I thought angrily as I kicked him back. Gojyo stayed asleep despite that. I snickered.  
  
  
  
  
  
And they all thought I could sleep through war! Here's one guy who can disturb my sleep just when I was reaching the climax of my dream. I frowned when I realized that yes; Hakkai and Sanzo were still missing. I noticed the curtains ruffling softly in the wind. They must be out in the veranda or something. So I crept towards it silently. I peeked outside and saw Hakkai and Sanzo standing so close together. I listened closely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo. I think we better stop hurting ourselves." Hakkai stated as he reaches out to touch Sanzo. Sanzo slapped his hands away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's hurting who?" Sanzo said angrily. He continued as he made the distance between them grow longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you weren't fucking around then we will never been in this mess!" Sanzo said quietly but his voice commanded pure venom. Hakkai reaches out to him one more time. Sanzo did not move out of the way this time. He let Hakkai hold his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me explain. Please." Hakkai looked at Sanzo who kept quiet. Hakkai took it as a cue to continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I..... Gojyo is just a friend alright? I told you that in the first place. When you see us, ummmm....." Hakkai was at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kissing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever. It was nothing. Nothing. Gojyo was just drunk at that time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you expect me to believe that? I saw you too happily walking around that fuckin, celebrating town!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did that to make you jealous! You were not speaking to me for who knows how long and you're getting close to Goku! How do you think I felt then?" Hakkai asks Sanzo his eyes watering in frustration. Sanzo finally took pity as he puts his arms around Hakkai. He tilted his chin up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you being honest with me?" Sanzo asks seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, I am." Sanzo smiled softly as he hugs Hakkai closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baka, making me jealous with Gojyo." Hakkai smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You WERE jealous."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Urusai." Sanzo said as he stroked Hakkai's cheek quite fondly. Hakkai's forehead creased up when he remembered something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about Goku?" He asks worriedly. Sanzo grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I used him to make you jealous too." I felt my heart stop and my world spin. I gripped at the curtains tightly. I felt sick. Very sick.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's bad Sanzo."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever. But you, you've been very naughty too." Sanzo said huskily as the two's lips met in a fierce kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
With one last moment of hurt, I drop to the ground completely numb.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Aki Rei: Whew. It's done!  
  
Ice krystahl: *Cradling head* You baka! You've made Sanzo look so mean!  
  
Aki Rei: He IS mean.  
  
Ice krystahl: Nooooo!  
  
Aki Rei: Anyway, please let us know if we will continue this fic or not. ^__~  
  
Ice krystahl: Sanzo is so lovable, so cuddly and so cute........ Not like that Goku. He's an overgrown monkey who escaped from the deep recesses of the jungle who has his overlarge stomach for brains!!  
  
Aki Rei: He is not! *grabs ice krystahl hair and yanked it hard Loud scratching noises are heard* 


	2. two

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes just in time to see the saru fall to the ground gracefully. I hate to do this to him, but he had the right to know. He doesn't deserve any of those. Especially not from Sanzo who had constantly hurt the saru and what's worse.... he let the saru on without even thinking how this might hurt him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shook my head ruefully as I walked towards the saru. I gathered him in my arms and carried him back to his futon. He looked really pathetic, with his hands clutching his chest in pain and his forehead all creased up. This is all their fault. All their fuckin fault.  
  
  
  
  
  
All that duo did was to break people's hearts. Not to mention mine, not so long ago. I went to my own futon, sat down and reminisce about the day I thought would be the happiest day of my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
/*  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
It was like any regular day of the Sanzo ikkou's. We have been traveling for one month straight, and it has taken its toll on the saru, the monk and on Hakkai. The corrupt monk is grumpier than ever, whacking and cracking his deadly paper fan at every little noise. He also had dark circle under his eyes and his face says: "I'm a jerk with no sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
The saru's whining on the other hand, had gotten out of control. He whines every five seconds that he's hungry and when its time to camp, he whines that he can't sleep well because it was very dark and scary outside. It doesn't really surprise me that he had a lot of head bruises this past week.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai on the other hand had practically slept while driving. Imagine having to drive through a steep cliff with a groggy driver. Scary. Anyway, he was so sick that we had to stop for two days at a wet, sticky forest. It was raining hard so that explains the condition of the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me? I haven't really noticed, since I've been very much preoccupied with my own turmoil of feelings. I can't think straight and I'm always day dreaming. It's annoying really, since I've never been that way before. I never day dream. I make it a reality. Always.  
  
  
  
  
  
At first I didn't invite the idea that I might have feelings for Hakkai. But after careful considerations and a lot of time reflecting, I finally admitted to myself that I do have feelings for him. Deep feelings.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since I've met him, I've had this feeling of respect for him. I admire him. He's everything I'm not. Hakkai is calm, collected and the way he moves..... It's like he's dancing. He's so graceful in every way. And god. I love his smile. Especially when it's directed to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled cheesily to myself, imagining how the night will go through. For too long I've waited. I think this is the right time to confess my feelings to him. But I have to make everything picture perfect. I want only the best for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at him discreetly across from me. He was laughing, his emerald eyes dancing with joy. I feel like swooning like an infatuated school girl but held myself. Instead I smiled to no one in particular. I can't wait till later.  
  
  
  
  
  
After dinner everyone almost immediately excused themselves. Sanzo was in a big hurry to go to the room he rented. He probably wants to get some sleep. The saru on the other hand asked permission to his owner first before going into town. He said he wanted to do some sight seeing. Hakkai also went to his room for some eye shutter.  
  
  
  
  
  
I, on the other hand, stayed behind. I smoked like I've never smoked before. This is like therapy to me. It releases some of my nervousness. I looked at the clock hastily and noted that it was already 10:00 in the evening. The saru had already gone back and was now sleeping serenely in his own room.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was still smoking, on our table. I've never risen from my seat since dinner. I'm a nervous wreck. I'm just thankful that I've already said to Hakkai the day before that I want to talk to him about something. We are supposed to meet at the bar at midnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at me suspiciously but obliged. He was probably wondering what I was going to talk about. I normally just pull him aside and talk to him immediately. It must've been a surprise to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at the clock again only to find out that it was 30 minutes before midnight. I butted the cigarette I was smoking and slowly rose from my seat. I went to the bar my heart thumping madly in my chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sight that beholds my eyes when I entered the bar tugged at my heart. Hakkai had his eyes wide open, like he was trying to stay awake. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. Such a sight to see.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai." I said as I strode to him, full of determination. He smiled tiredly at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have I disturbed you?" I ask as I sat beside him and ordered beer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes." He smiled teasingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gojyo. It's okay. I'm sure this is something important." He looks at me expectedly. I opened my mouth to speak. No words came out. I was tongue tied. Damn!  
  
  
  
  
  
"So. What is it that you want to talk about?" I still kept my mouth shut. Hakkai peered into my face, his features contorted because of worry and concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything." I feel his hand on my back comforting me. I gathered all my courage. I moved ever so slowly and faced him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" He said as he smiles encouragingly. I stared at him for a moment, basking in his beauty and glory. How I love to see those emerald eyes under his closed lids. I took that time to whisper the only words that can describe my feelings to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aishteru." I said my voice a mere of a whisper. Hakkai's lids fluttered open in response. He looked at me like I was mad. I felt my heart sinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said I love you." I took his hand in mine and looked at him with sincere eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You might be mistaken about it." He said not wanting to even glance at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. I've never been so sure in my life. This is the only thing I'm sure and certain for in my whole life! I love you Hakkai." I lifted his chin to make him look at me forcefully. His eyes startled me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gojyo I....." I dropped his hands and stared back in disbelief. I rose from my seat not wanting to hear anymore excuses. He doesn't like me, fine. He doesn't have to act all pitiful on me. I don't like being treated that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please listen to me." He grabbed my wrists and forced me to look at him. I mustered all the courage I have to smile. But inside I feel like crying like a baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its okay. No harm done. At least I've told you what I have to say." I pulled my wrists from his grasp and almost ran outside. It took all my control to walk with pride. As I was reaching the door. I bumped into someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up to see Sanzo. He was sleepy as well but he looks like he was looking for someone. He glances at me irritably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look where you're going ero kappa." I snickered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bastard."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's with you?" He asks grumpily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing." I walked out. Just as he walks in the bar. I heard him call Hakkai's name, so out of curiosity I turned back to eaves drop.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where were you? I've looked every where." Sanzo said huskily as he closed in on Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nowhere. Gojyo just wanted to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
"About?" Sanzo prodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its nothing. Let's just get to sleep."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He confessed didn't he?" Hakkai whirled on Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How.....?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not blind you know? Every one with eyes and a common sense would know about it." I gritted my teeth. And I thought I was a good actor. Sanzo smiled lazily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I wasn't threatened. Or is there any reason for me to...?" Hakkai laughs as he gently tugs Sanzo's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No reason at all. You were saying you were tired?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not until I get the back rub you promised!" Sanzo teased as he obliged and the two went upstairs without much thought on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
*/  
  
  
  
  
  
I swear after hearing all of those, I practically flew out of the bar and punched and kicked as many trees I could get my hands on.  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't care that my knuckled were almost fractured, all I was aware that time is that I needed to release my anger and my humiliation. I wished right then and there that I disappear. Poof! As in Gojyo no longer exists.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I wanted to do it all over again. For the saru's sake in this case. I love Goku like the younger brother I never had. And it hurts me to see him this way. Sadness and hurt equals Goku doesn't fit right. I lay back and pretended to sleep when I heard the two's footsteps coming closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rythmitically I took a breath and every now and then produced a snoring sound. No use in letting them know that I'm awake and snooping. I don't want them to know that I'm not over that whole humiliating episode.  
  
  
  
  
  
I let the sleepiness engulf me. There's always tomorrow to comfort the saru. And there's always tomorrow to think of way to get payment.  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up with a good mood and a dreamy smile on my face. I've just dreamed of the most wonderful way to get what I want and to give what Goku wants too. Now if only the saru would give in to my plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hummed all the way down the stairs. Breakfast smells good and every one is already downstairs. I was the only one left upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohayou!" I said happily as I took the seat beside the brooding Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saru! Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Goku just nodded, pushing and playing with the food on his plate. Figures. After last night, even the saru lost his usual genkiness. I mean who wouldn't?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku deeply concerned. I stifle a smirk. I don't know if that is sincere. I thought to myself as Hakkai fusses over Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku are you okay? You look a little pale." He remarked as he tries to feel Goku's forehead. Goku slapped Hakkai's hand away. Hakkai's jaw dropped and I stifle the urge to dance around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sanzo frowned at Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Apologize to Hakkai." He said, his eyes deadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." Goku said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sanzo took a double.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" Goku looked at Sanzo's eyes directly his spirit unwavering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't apologize." Sanzo stood up in anger and grabbed Goku by the front of his shirt. Goku didn't crumble, he glared back defiantly. Hakkai grabbed Sanzo hand and pleaded with his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please stop it. Goku is just in a bad mood."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bad moods or whatever, I want to hear him apologize to you." Sanzo said stubbornly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Make me." Goku said as he stared still at Sanzo. It was a showdown. No one made a move to back down. I rose to my seat and shook Sanzo's hands of Goku. He looked at me with surprise and mild irritation. I grinned cheekily at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me and the saru will go shopping." I grabbed Goku's wrists and motioned him to follow me. I didn't wait for Sanzo to say anything. I just grabbed the chibi saru and went out, my hand waving in goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku wolfed down the food we ordered in one swift motion. I sighed. I think it was a bad idea to feed the saru. I will be officially bankrupt once I get the bill. I looked at him and decided it was the best time to break the news.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew about them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"About Sanzo and Hakkai." He dropped the food he was eating and looked at me angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I didn't notice it sooner. But I did tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I did. Last night." The saru knitted his brows and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You woke me up on purpose." I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When did you find out about them?" He asks me, completely forgetting the food.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't really know when. My head likes a blur that time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" I blushed a deep shade of crimson but shook my shame aside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was in love with Hakkai. They were already a couple then." Goku patted my hand in sympathy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know." We both stared into space our minds in a world of their own. I broke the silence first.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It really hurts." Goku nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A lot. If only they could feel it too." I smiled wickedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know how to make them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How?" My eyes glinted under the dim light of the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Aki Rei: Mina! Sorry took us too long to update. I had the writer's block on this story and ice krystahl's too lazy to write this one. *grumbles* really! She's making me do all the work!  
  
Ice Krystahl: What?! What were you saying?  
  
Aki Rei: Nothing! So anyway.... we'd like to thank all those who reviewed. We really appreciated it! 


	3. Strike One!

A/N:  
  
Ice Krystahl: (grumbles, grumbles) That wasn't Hakkai bashing! That was Hakkai AND Ice Krystahl bashing!!  
  
Aki Rei: It's true!!  
  
Ice Krystahl: Fine. You get the playwright and I get the idea and the plot as well!  
  
Aki Rei: Noooo...  
  
Ice Krystahl: Yeeeeessss...  
  
Aki Rei: Che!  
  
Ice Krystahl: Ha! Guilty! Just get on with it!  
  
Chapter 3: STRIKE ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been staring at the ceiling for who knows when, my mind in a whirl of thoughts. I've been going through the plan in my head and its fool proof enough. In my judgment of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
I flicked the cigarette I was holding and lit another one. The truth is that I'm a nervous wreck. This false bravado I was putting up was for the sake of the saru. Of course, if I was to crumble to pieces then the saru would be doubtful about my plan too.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't want that to happen. This plan rides entirely on the saru and my performance. A slight hitch in the acting and its all over. I looked sideways to my companion who was also staring at the ceiling. I was startled when he suddenly talked. Without removing his eyes on the ceiling of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Gojyo? What are we looking for in the ceiling?" He asked innocently. A vein popped in my temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baka saru! I'm not looking for anything! I'm thinking!" He turns to me a wide smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thinking? You've got a brain?! I thought you don't have one! Hahahahaha...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Urusei, baka saru!" I turned my back on him and ordered sake from a nearby waitress.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gojyo! I'm bored! Were here for so long! And what about the plan? You've told me only little!" I scratched my head getting really annoyed. Why am I pairing up with the saru of all people? He's the most irritating and dumb person I've ever met!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh! You're giving me the headache!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're giving me one too!" He shouted back. He stood up scraping his chair as he did so, his fists raised in the air urging me to fight him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saru! Sit down or I won't include you in this!" I told him warningly. Grumpily, he sits down again, a pout marring his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. Tell me the plan already. And when are we going to start? We've been sitting here for the whole day! I'm getting really, really bored!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop your whining! And keep your voice down! It's so goddamned loud!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go over it again shall we?" I told him. He nodded up and down vigorously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, we wait here until Sanzo and Hakkai arrives." I took a long drag from my cigarette, a shiver down my spine because of the anticipation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if they don't come?" Goku asks his wide, golden eyes full of worry. I looked at him irritably. Didn't he trust my cunning?  
  
  
  
  
  
"They will. I've already covered that part."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Covered?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh.. You're so frustrating you know that?" He stuck his tongue at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So to answer your stupid question, they will come, because this is the only decent restaurant in town. Sanzo-sama is so picky about his food and they haven't had dinner." I explained to him thoroughly so that his thick monkey brain could absorb it. He scrunches his forehead in concentration.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! I forgot!" He suddenly screamed out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? What is it?" I asked surprised. Have I overlooked something?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I haven't eaten dinner yet! And I'm hungry!" My fist made contact with his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baka saru! Can't you think of anything besides food?" I ask him irritably. He sobers up and looked down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo." Oh great. I've made the sari sad. Just great.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forget about it. He'll be thinking about you in no time if you participate nicely in this plan." He nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. So when they come here, I'll treat you dinner."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Honto?!! You're so great Gojyo!" He said clapping his hands in delight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhuh. So you stuff your little face with us much food as you can and let me handle the rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh? That's all I've got to do? Eat? Are you sure?" I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. And whatever I do just go with it okay? Remember we are just acting." I butted the cigarette and looked at the door. Good they aren't here yet. I haven't calmed my frazzled nerves yet. Better do it now I guess.  
  
  
  
  
  
I breathed in deeply a few times, calming my self. The truth is that I don't want to tell Goku about the intimate part. He might get all nervous and act all dumbly. I think its better he doesn't know anything. Let me do all the acting...  
  
  
  
  
  
My head snaps at the door when it opened. Sanzo and Hakkai came strolling in looking normal. Normal as in Sanzo is grumpy and Hakkai all polite and smiling to the other customers.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shifted position and put my arms around Goku. Then in a loud, booming voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku! Order all the food you want! It's on me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yay! Yosh!!! Miss, I would like to have some shrimp dumplings, meat buns, fried rice......." I smiled at him, all the while avoiding the monk's bemused look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you going to treat us too?" Hakkai asks as the two of them sits opposite Goku and me. I pretended to act surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When did you get here? I didn't notice you." Sanzo gestured at Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course you didn't notice. You had your eyes elsewhere." I smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry. And to answer your question, Hakkai, I can't treat you either cause this little ape is plenty enough to clean out my entire savings."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Then why are you treating him?" Sanzo asks his brow rose in question.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's worth it anyway." I tightened the hold on Goku's shoulders and squeezed it tightly. He stiffened under my hold. Damn! Afraid that he might cause more trouble for me, I pulled him to me in half hug, me nuzzling his neck as I whispered, 'Its all in the plan. Act cool okay?' He nodded stiffly and put on his most bright smile and pulled from me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Gojyo? Can I order more?" I nodded and reveled in the frozen smiles of Hakkai and the death glare of Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?" I asked. Hakkai blinked a few times before answering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Goku's order came and he ate it as fast as he could. Although I'm hungry myself, I didn't eat. I entertained myself by putting an intimate arm around Goku, wiping his mouth every now and then and laughing at his stupidity. Of course I'm also quite entertained by Sanzo and Hakkai. They're turning green fast. But I don't think it from jealousy though.....  
  
  
  
  
  
What's wrong with what I'm doing? Maybe I'm running short. Sanzo and Hakkai excused themselves. Getting panicked that I haven't done anything right. I pulled Goku in for a kiss. Pretending of course, that I didn't notice their departure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku literally froze, his mouth hanging open; I took the opportunity to let my tongue in. I was vaguely aware that Hakkai and Sanzo were watching us with flabbergasted expressions on their faces. I let my hands roam around his body, Goku finally shifted violently and my hand slipped on his crotch. That's when he lost it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! RAPE!!!! RAPE!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw me on the floor and he stands up a wild expression on his face. All around the customers laughed merrily while Hakkai took Goku's wrist and looked at me disgustingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shame on you, Gojyo! Goku is just a kid." With that he dragged Goku with him in a huff. Sanzo leered down on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serves you right." Then with a flourish he turned and walked away. I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment and rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BAKA SARU!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as we, Hakkai, Sanzo and I entered the inn, Hakkai released his hold on me and looked concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, Goku?" I nodded, not really looking him in the eyes. I'm still sore with him and I can't forgive him that easily. He's the one who took Sanzo away from me anyway in the first place and he's the reason why Sanzo hurt me too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai just hung his head. Probably in defeat and who knows what. Of course I knew he's fond of me as a little brother but.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku have I done anything wrong? You've been avoiding me." He asked. I turned my back on him and went up the stairs bound to my room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to sleep now." I said without answering his question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I entered my room not bothering to turn on the lights. I was so depressed; sleep was all I could think of. Besides I think I goofed up big time in Gojyo's plan. But I think it was lousy anyways. And also I think he was starting to get serious too. I mean he did.... I gulped to myself not wanting to think of it anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
I removed my armor and dressed in my sleeping clothes. As I plopped on the bed I made contact with something hard. I lifted the sheets and I was face to face with something with red eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MONSTER!!!" I screamed. I was really surprised when the eyes started to glow bloody red.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" I shouted again. But this time a hand clamped on my mouth muting my scream. Then I heard my captor hushing me down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saru! Do you want to be caught?" Ah, so it was Gojyo after all. I calmed down to show him I recognized him. As soon as he released me he hit me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ITAI! What was that for?" I ask him while rubbing my head. He hit me again and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This one is for the humiliation, this one is for wrecking my plan.... This one is for soiling my virgin hands....." He finally stopped, his breath in short ragged gasps.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You happy now?" I ask him slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO! But at least I'm not so angry anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that anyway? It was the lousiest plan I've ever seen!" I told him while I lay on the bed. He peered down on me, smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wouldn't be so lousy if you'd gone along with it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Che. I thought you were getting serious! I was just...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Afraid? Oh come on saru! I wouldn't do that to you. Besides you're not my type."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not my type either." I told him rolling on to my belly looking at him directly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? You were really getting serious, you know?" I asked him innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baka saru! I rather kiss a corpse than you! Beside I think it was the grossest thing I've ever done!" I threw him a pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do we do?" I ask Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I haven't think of it yet. But I will...." I put up my hand to stop him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll do the planning. You might be planning something gross again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you're mocking my plan?" I raised my brows at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not mocking it. I'm saying it sucks! Big time!" He threw me the pillow, as he stood up and made his way to the exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay saru. I'll wait for it. It better work though." He said as he closed the door behind him. I hid a smile. Of course it will.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I wake up with a smile on my face. After a good night's sleep and a lot of pondering, I have thought of something that might break the two apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
If I only I knew what their weaknesses are, then I'd be able to start right away. But because of certain circumstances I'm left with the option to spy for a few days or until I learn what they are.  
  
  
  
  
  
I went down the kitchen to find the three of them already there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohayou!" I called out, sitting on my usual sit. I noticed that Hakkai was glaring at Gojyo every now and then. It was probably because of yesterday. Poor Gojyo. I have to make up for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay now, Goku?" Hakkai asks me. I smile at him. Despite what I'm feeling, still sore with Hakkai and unable to forgive him, I think its best to at least act all buddy-buddy with him. This is because of my plan after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! It was just but a distant nightmare." I said happily while munching on some bread.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo before we go, I'll have to go to town to but some supplies." Hakkai said as he stood up. I stood up as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go to. I'll help you." I said. Sanzo nodded and handed Hakkai the credit card.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't buy whatever Goku asks you to." He said as we disappear from their sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you're back to your usual genki self." Hakkai said as he bustled around town getting our stuff ready. I nodded and flashed him a fake smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhuh. Sorry for acting like a jerk on you yesterday. I was just feeling bad." I said to him. He nodded, understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its okay. We all have our bad moments." He said as he petted Hakuryu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really like Hakuryu don't you?" I ask him getting an idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. Hakuryu's very important to me. We've been best buddies since I met him. Right Hakuryu?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kyu." Hakuryu kyued in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha. Why are you asking me that suddenly?" I shook my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you're always together."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't want it any other way. I'd be extremely lonely if Hakuryu's gone." Hakkai said as he stroked his pet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see." I said as my eyes glinted under my bangs.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been watching Sanzo since breakfast, which was hard cause a lot of times he caught me staring at him and I have to come up with a series of excuse to avert his attention again. I've noticed something though. He smokes every after meal. He smokes if he is agitated. He smokes if he's irritated. He smokes even if he's doing nothing. In short he's always smoking. Either that or he's reading his newspaper.  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I've hit the jackpot. I thought to myself as I rubbed my hands together. I think its time for act two!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up early. Earlier than everybody else. I want to see how this goes along. I plopped at a chair and looked at the clock. 7:55 am. It wouldn't be long now, I thought to myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
I made a countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAKURYU!!!!!" Hakkai yelled at the top of his lungs. I snickered. I heard footsteps and another voice. It was Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai, what is it?" He asks urgently. They came bounding down and I stood up my face all worried and concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai, what happened?" Then from behind him he whipped Hakuryu. I had to stifle a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's bald! Someone shaved him!!! Oh, Hakuryu....." Hakkai said as he strokes his pet gently on his now- bald head. He looks disgusting, actually. Think of something along the lines of 'plucked chicken' and you'll have an idea of how Hakuryu looks like.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kyu." It kyued pitifully. Sanzo came bounding down looking murderous.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's my cigarettes?!!!" He asked as he picked Gojyo by his shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Gojyo asks, getting confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My cigarettes all gone and you're the only one I know who smokes! Maybe you ran out of it and took mine, you stealer!" Sanzo raged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't take them okay?!" Gojyo pushed Sanzo back. Everything was in chaos. Then Hakkai gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo what's that?" He asked as he took a closer look at Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Sanzo asks irritably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"THIS IS HAKURYU"S FUR!!!" He raged as he picked some white hair on Sanzo's robes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the?!!" I stifle a giggle as another chaos broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c 


End file.
